Abnormal
by souleaterandgreendayfan
Summary: What happens when Robin makes Starfire mad? Yeah I stink at summaries...My first fic so be nice. Rated K for mild cursing
1. Chapter 1

Kate:Hi guys! This is my first official story and I deiced to write a Teen Titans one shot so yeah...

Soul:*rolls eyes* Get on with it

Kate:Your not a Titan what are you doing here?

Soul:Got bored...anyway Kate dose not own Teen Titans because if she did it would have too much romance

Kate: Oh just go and kiss Maka already

Soul: Who lit your tampon on fire?

Kate: YOU!

...

I woke up at my usual time of 5 a.m. just to talk to a certain empath about some weird things that I've had happen to me. As I tried to knock on her door was cut off by a angry yell "BEAST BOY!"-Yeah not going in there... then I saw her, she had just floated out of her room and flew over to the bathroom tiredly-not even noticing me. Great, she's still pissed I thought, I may have or may not have insulted her by saying she was a bit different? Okay so I said abnormal but it's not like it's I don't like abnormal. She's the best kind of abnormal she's not afraid to be herself, she cares about others, and she hates One direction. What's not to like?! It's this kind of abnormal that stole my heart. Maybe I should-My thoughts were cut of by the bathroom door opening "Star, I'm sorry" I blurted out. She gave me this glare that said 'Prove it'. Great What do now?

...

Kate:Sorry I know it's super short but my key bored is stupid and there is only so much romantic crap in me

Soul:Please rate and review and stuff. No flame please!


	2. Chapter 2

Kate: Hey guys! You wanted it you got it! The second chapter of Abnormal is here!

Soul: When are gonna finish stuck inside?

Kate: Well if you keep complaining and don't do the disclaimer I'll never finish it.

Soul: But then you'll lose the little amount of fans you have

Kate: Just do the disclaimer -_-

Soul: Kate doesn't own Teen Titans it belongs to DC and Cartoon Network

...

"Azarath metreom zinthos" *Knock* "Aza-" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "BEAST BOY THIS BETTER BE- oh Starfire it's you...what do you want?" *Sniffle,sniffle* then she started sobbing right in front of the half demon empath. "You're crying! Come on Star lets talk about it!" On that note the princess went into the empath's room shutting the door behind her. Meanwhile...

"RRRGH!" *Punch,Slam!* "RRRRRG-" "Dude who threw your jock strap out the window?" The boy wonder turned around to see the green changeling leaning against the wall. "Uhm...I did?" the boy wonder answered questioningly. The green Changeling sighed "Raven or Star?" "What do you think?" The changeling sighed once more "What did you do this time?" Back to the girls...

Starfire sat on Raven's Bed...Sobbing. "Okay so what did bird brain do now?" "Well, we were downstairs doing the heart to heart. When we proceeded to speak about me, Friend Robin said compared to earth girls I was...was..." "What?" The empath questioned "Abnormal" Starfire sobbed. Now the empath knew the alien on her bed was abnormal but she knew what it was like to be different and to be misunderstood because of that fact. She hugged the alien "Do you want to have a sleepover in my room tonight...you'll need the company" The princess nodded and the empath went to email bumblebee and jinx about the emergency sleepover. Back to the boys...

The changeling faceplamed "You're such an Idiot" The boy wonder stared at his feet mumbling something not even the author could understand (Yup I broke the fourth wall. Deal with it.) Then the green shapeshifter had an idea "Boy's night at Titans East!" 'Great' the boy wonder thought 'A whole night of being taunted by not only grass stain over here but,wire head, fish breath, Star's stalkers, and that hair obsessed,arrow shooting,girl flirting freak.

...

Kate: Next chapter the sleep over

Soul: Why is raven so out to character?

Kate: It's hard to keep her character in tact through out the story.b

Soul: Whatever...please review

Kate: -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Kate: Hi guys! Okay so I'll Try to make this chapter longer and-

Soul: Kate doesn't own Teen Titans...obviously...and if she did

Robin: ...I would be dating Star by now

...

Raven floated out of her bedroom and pounded on the Boy Blunder's bedroom door. "Enter" a voice grumpier than Raven's called. The witch didn't even bother with the code a cloud of black energy surrounded the electronic entryway opening it with clatter. "Leave the tower." she said a bit miffed. "WHAT?!" Robin practically screamed. "Just for tonight and tomorrow morning,tweety." (My nickname for Robin...tweety! get it?) "BB beat you to it. Grass stain, Cy, and I are sleeping over Titans East. He said it would make me 'feel better'" "I kinda had the same idea. Jinx and Bee are sleeping over to make Star feel better." 'Great so now Bee is gonna sting me for a week and Jinx is gonna give me bad luck' Robin groaned. As Raven left the ex sidekick to pack she turned back around an whacked him on the back of his head. 'Yeah I sooooo deserve that' he thought. Meanwhile at Titans East...

"Listen you morons, I'm sleeping over at Titans West so behave while I'm gone." Bumble Bee yelled. "Si Bumble Bee" Mas and Menos yelled. "Whatever" barked Speedy. "Okay,Oh and Bumble Bee, the guys from Titans West are Sleeping over." "Oh god the tower better be in one peice when I get back, Bye guys!" She walked out the door to go meet Jinx.

"Ready to go Robin-it's at least a two hour plane ride." Cyborg yelled. Robin, half expecting Starfire to say good bye to him,nodded. As they walked out the to door Bumble and Jinx started walking up the driveway suit cases in hand. The hellos and goodbyes were short because the boys had to catch their plane. Raven met them at the door. "Okay so what's so important that you had us fly across the country for an 'emergency sleepover'?" "Come in and I'll show you." Rave sighed and lead them strait to Star's room. She placed in the access code-8675309- the door slid open to reavel a crying Starfire. "Who did this to you?" Bumble Bee asked concerned. "Robin" Starfire sniffled. Raven sighed this was going to be a long night of "The talk of girls" and "The painting of the toenails".

Kate: Find the song reference win a virtual cookie!

Robin: Please review

Soul: Do I get a word in edge wise?

Kate: You just did

Soul: -_-


End file.
